Places
by AevumAce
Summary: Diana and Akko merely wanted to have a fun private date in town, but everything doesn't go smoothly when the both of them became famous witches to the non-magical world. Wanting a place to date becomes too much to ask for. Dianakko Week Day 2


Day 2: First/Casual Date

Diana walked swiftly through the academy to the forest carrying her broom. She had arranged to meet Akko early at the entrance of the leyline so they would ride her broom into Blytonbury together without any of the other students loitering around. Everyone else usually went into town after breakfast.

When she rounded the corner, she saw Japanese girl already sitting on a bench waiting for her. It came to Diana as a pleasant surprise that the tardy girl would get up early for their fate than her.

Diana stopped in the shadows to study Akko for a few minutes. She smiled, thinking that Akko was probably the oddest, yet most adorable girl she had met. Akko had been fierce in times when others, and even Diana, would have given up any attempt at bravery to beat the impossible. The weak morning sunlight streamed through the leaves of the trees behind Akko, turning her long brown hair with specks of flaming reddish-gold.

She continued observing the Japanese girl as she carried on on her way towards her, smiling easily when Akko turned her maroon eyes in the taller girl's direction and

"Diana!" Akko perked up. "Good morning."

She slowly swept her hair from her face while her eyebrows scooted up with delighted. A bit surprised when Akko jumped from the bench to meet Diana halfway and looped her arms around the blonde's neck.

Diana held the shorter girl tightly as Akko placed her weight on her. Her insides gave her the most fluttering feeling once Akko gave her a hug. Sure, her teammates could be cuddly when they want to, but Akko's embrace was a million times better.

"Morning Akko, it surprised me you've left bed this early when you couldn't even turn up to classes on time."

"You look good, Diana." Akko smiled, ignoring the unnecessary comment.

Diana sighed contentedly, though her cheeks were turning pink. Akko could be a romantic sometimes. She was merely wearing their school's uniform, with the mandatory Luna Nova shawl. "And here was I thinking that I could surprise you by already being here when you turned up."

Akko chuckled when the blonde's cheeks turned pink. "Let's go, Diana!"

Her lips curling upward, Diana brought her broom to a position. They both carefully mounted and Akko wrapped her arms around Diana's waist as soon as she stationed behind her.

"Ready?" Diana asked.

Akko gave a nod, her eyes sparkling.

"Tia Freyre!" And they set off towards the leyline.

* * *

" _ **Akko?"**_

"Yes?" Akko tried to match Diana's long strides to keep up with her shorter steps.

Diana's eyes flickered again over her and wondered how she had never before noticed the smooth curves Akko kept hidden beneath her school uniform.

"In all honesty," she started, "I'm very pleased you agreed to go on a date with me."

Akko returned to Diana's side with a giggle, startling Diana by looping her arm through hers. "Are you kidding me? I've wanted to ask you on a date for weeks! I'm just glad you had more courage to ask me out than I did!"

Diana couldn't help but grin. The truth was; it took her months to build up the courage to ask her out.

"Where are we going?" Akko asked.

A slight smirked appeared on her lips. "You shall see."

Having Akko hanging on her arm and giggling didn't feel odd at all. And it still didn't feel odd when Akko rested her head against her shoulder. Diana changed her stride to match hers, slowing their pace to a stroll and they relapsed into companionable silence.

Diana darted her eyes on Akko's traits and features. She barely could contain herself. Akko's definitely pretty and attractive, especially when the Akko's bun and bangs bounce whenever she leaped around.

As soon as they got to Blytonbury, the city seemed to be flocked twice than usual, with people of all ages and classes gathering around the tourist spots and shops.

Akko's grip on her loosened when her lover to dash towards a direction. She raised her phone upwards, "Alright! Diana let's take photos!"

Diana had an inkling of something inexplicably wrong in this situation. Trusting her gut, she immediately took action. "Akko!" she spoke in a high pitch voice to draw her attention. "Come on here…"

Akko detected the haste in her tone so she dashed back. "Is something wrong?"

As soon as Akko got near her, she pushed Akko into an alley.

"D-Diana?" the brunette's face flushed.

"Akko, shush." She insisted as they listened closely to a group of tourists passing by.

"Aw man, they're not here." They heard one man among a group whine.

"But I heard from the locals that the witches usually spend their time here during the weekends." This time it was a woman.

"Maybe they're busy with magic stuff?

"I'll say," someone scoffed. "We could try next week again."

"Tough luck, that's what everyone wants to do nowadays."

Diana mentally scolded herself. Of all of the days she wanted to have fun with Akko for their special date, that's when people bother them. Diana miscalculated on the setting, time, and day. Neither of them could have anticipated that their little episode with the Giant Missile Crisis made them famous. The city now's been packed with tourists trying to chance upon the seven witches, especially the two who went up to space.

Now her perfect date with Akko could be ruined.

She was so disturbed by these thoughts that she remained unmoving for quite some time now—silently seething.

When all of a sudden, she felt a warm hand squeezed hers. "Don't worry about them, Diana. We can still have fun."

Akko's warm smile and optimism were contagious. It was one of the things that Diana loved most about her. Akko was right; they shouldn't let other people ruin their fun. If she knew this was going to happen she could have settled with dating in her own manor or at school.

"You're absolutely right, Akko." Diana held Akko's hand, interlocking their fingers perfectly. "They can ruin our fun if we give them the power to."

Akko smiled, feeling quite proud that Diana had just shown her a little of her rebellious side.

* * *

 _ **Diana smiled**_ and then dragged Akko along the path, leading her to what appeared a massive, tall building with matching doors that now swung open, inviting people to step inside.

"Diana! Are we entering a fancy place?" Akko jolted. "Diana, remember the last time I've been to a fancy place? I've caused a commotion!"

"You'll be fine, Akko. After all, you're with me." Diana squeezed her hand assuring her that it was alright and as they walked past the grand door.

Akko was greeted by the most pleasuring smell her nostrils had ever felt. She could not make out how the air smelled like, though with every intake of breath her lungs were filled with an almost intoxicating odor that she found so remotely fascinating and mouthwatering.

At a second glance around her, Akko knew they had entered a restaurant. Diana brought Akko somewhere they both will enjoy, especially Akko who's got a sweet tooth.

Akko noticed the stocked tables with all sorts of international sweets and treats. "AHHHH DIANA!" her eyes darted back at the blonde to seek her approval to go forwards.

"All you can eat sweets." Diana nodded.

"Yay!" she saw a big silver tray. She slightly lifted it and then tilted her head, inviting Diana to venture between the stuffed tables with her.

Diana ambled towards her beloved as Akko looked at the various treats and beautifully plated cakes curiously, possibly drooling. She took a plate that had a prepared cut size and then placed it closer to her nose, trying to figure out whether the smell that circled the room had been produced by it.

"Ooh! They are so pretty and scrumptious; I don't know where to start tasting! Diana can I really taste all of them?" she asked, suddenly halting.

"Of course Akko," Diana replied quite self-assured for she had been the one who made a reservation. "You can take whatever you want. But beware, because you must eat them afterward and please be mindful of your health."

"I will! I will!" Akko moved further, still glancing curiously at everything displayed and taking everything that took her attention, she couldn't help herself already and began munching on them.

Diana retrieved two glasses of iced tea for the both of them.

"It's the first time I saw some of these cakes, it feels like all of them are adventures, waiting for me to explore," Akko said, in between bites and gulps.

"They are foreign to you, Akko. This is an international buffet after all." Diana said, her tray also filled with various treats to her liking.

"International?" Akko's throat suddenly hitched.

Diana quickly offered her the glass to which Akko downed faster than one has seen before.

Akko exhaled loudly as soon as her throat was freed from the clog. "So, the foods here are expensive?"

"You need not be concerned yourself, Akko." Diana's eyes focused on the icing that was on Akko's upper lip.

"But Diana! Your family funds—" she halted when Diana wiped something on her mouth.

"Magic is becoming relevant again, Akko." She truly enjoyed whenever she could make Akko blush. "Cavendish magic is needed once more in the medicinal practices in poor regions. What use would my finances be if I can't use it? Besides, my aunt has promised she proceed with her frivolous lifestyle unless she earned money with her honest business."

"To be honest, Diana, I can't really picture them helping out."

"Then you'll be surprised when you go visit back."

"You'll take me horse riding again?"

"Definitely," Diana loved that.

"Look at that one! I know it!" Akko shouted enthusiastically, discarding the inquiring looks of those around them.

Diana stared at the treat that Akko pointed out. She suddenly had the urge to strangle the perky Japanese girl for making another pun about her last name but she with a deep breath, she composed herself.

"They really remind me of you," Akko explained while putting the plate down again.

"But a banana cake can hardly be called an adventure, can it?" Diana asked steadily approaching Akko. "Now that's something interesting." she went over to another table.

"Oh…" Akko gasped. "It's a kinkan!"

"A what?"

"It's called a kinkan back home, Diana," Akko spoke after ceasing with the raging giggle. "It's an interesting bite-sized orange-like fruit because you eat it whole! Look, you can taste those! Here, have a bite and then tell me what you think of it."

"Even with the peel?" she blinked, uncertain.

"Yes! And it's very nutritious!"

Akko pushed a gold-colored piece of what once looked like a bite-sized citrus fruit and as Diana engulfed. Her bewildered face expression as the sweetness of the fruit tickled her tasting buds. Diana took delight in the explosive flavors of such a small fruit. It feels odd but most pleasant at the same time.

"So tell me," Akko said after Diana chewed the last bit.

"It's sweet, very sweet," Diana replied beaming.

"Oh, come on…" Akko complained. She did not seem to be satisfied with her answer. "You can do better than that. Describe it."

"Quite true," she replied. "Hmmm… it's crunchy. The peel itself taste is bland. Not too revealing about its grasp upon the senses but nevertheless, quite upfront about its charming flavor. When you chew and squeeze the juice, the true reward has finally attained, for the rich flavor explodes in your mouth. Rather similar to the things that I've felt before."

There was a long pause that Akko did not seek to break and by the looks of her flushed cheeks, Diana was not prone to end it anytime soon.

And just when things had started to get even more embarrassing, Akko spoke again and the tension seemed to have diminished along with the slumberous tone of her voice. "What things does it make you remember?"

"You…" she replied and curiously looked for her gaze.

Akko blushed, succumbing herself to the abashing silence and deep within her mind, try to make a single coherent sentence that supposedly would make a good response to Diana's words, but at that moment, with her blue eyes fixing on her, Akko's cheeks having awkwardly gained a scarlet complexion.

"So it's called Kumquats in English," Diana said, easing out Akko's embarrassment when she looked at the sign below the plate. "These are certainly the strangest, yet cutest treat I had ever seen." The blonde girl then grabbed her fork and began eating the treats on her tray, once in a while, grabbing more kumquats to chew on.

Akko and Diana finally settled on a table to enjoy their snacks. While Akko was eating quite a mouthful, Diana was as elegant and regal as ever while she used her fork with proper etiquette.

Diana didn't speak and neither did Akko, but somehow there was something refreshing about the hush between them.

"Excuse me," they heard a male voice say.

Diana and Akko looked up to see three men approached them amidst their breakfast.

"Are you two possibly the witches from that live broadcast?" One of them asked. He was carrying a camera.

"Could we take some photos with you?"

Akko shot a glance to Diana who was not at all pleased with how the events were unfolding.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen." Diana sighed, controlling her temper and putting down her fork before one photo leads to another group asking for more. "But, my companion and I are needed back at Luna Nova." She grabbed Akko's hand pulled her away, "Maybe next time."

* * *

 _ **"Forgive me,**_ Akko." Diana said as soon as they were out of sight. "I know you were still hungry. I..."

"Hey, come on." Akko placed both of her palms of Diana's cheeks. "There's always next time. I'm more worried about your money though."

"Akko," Diana began to articulate her speech once more about the funds.

"Either way," Akko yelled, cheerfully. "There are plenty of places for us to go. Let's head to that music store I wanted to go earlier!"

"Umm... okay," Diana said, timidly.

Inside the music store were, of course, filled with old and newly released albums, CD's, music videos playing on a wide TV screen and headphones on display. Diana wasn't living under a rock, she knew non-magical objects but she wasn't accustomed to them.

"Ooh! Come, I want you to listen to something!" Akko dragged Diana into the listening booth and shared earphones.

Their shoulders and arms brushed against each other lightly as they leaned closer. The unknown feeling Diana had inside her left ear made her uneasy but as soon as Akko made a song selection, Diana began to get used to it as the music of an upbeat song.

"I love this song since I was a kid!" Akko's head moved in rhythm.

Diana couldn't fully make out the words but somehow she knew it was Japanese. Diana hoped it wasn't any of the anime songs of the sort but maybe it was.

"This song has an English version, Diana!" Akko said before she could ask. "I knew you couldn't fully appreciate it without knowing the songs."

"The tune has enraptured me quite well, Akko," Diana said. Her voice laced with haughtiness. She doesn't want to admit that she would listen to all the Japanese songs that Akko will recommend.

Despite the fact that they were shoulder to shoulder, Diana wanted her closer to her. So she wrapped her arm around Akko's shoulders and a small hint of lovely blush rushed back to Akko's cheeks.

"Oh my god, aren't those the witches who stopped the missile!"

"Kyaa it really is them!"

The lovers jolted in shock as people began to crowd them. This time Akko acted fast and pulled Diana out in a jiffy as she was an expert of escapades through a mass of people.

* * *

 _ **Diana and Akko**_ headed towards the Magic Item Café, which happened to be their last resort as the sun came down. Their day mostly comprised of searching for a place to stay and escaping from their avid fans and less romantic endeavors.

Upon entering the store with the huge sign above that says Last Wednesday Society, the Café Proprietor recognized them, but he was a friendly face.

"Ooh!" he exclaimed. "You girls are back! I've been wondering when you'd return!"

"Could we crash in?" Akko rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't mention it my dears, I'm just happy that the two famous witches are regulars in my shop. Like seriously, one moment you two and the rest of your gang are drinking hot cocoas here, and the next you're off to stop a missile. Witch life must be hectic!"

"Ehehehe, you could say that again." Akko stared at the crowded shelf, every once in a while contemplating the different magical items that lay still on the counter for the customers to examine. "We just wanted to find a place to date in peace."

Diana's face turned redder by the minute, "AKKO!"

"OOPS." Akko let out a tongue and darted her gaze sideways.

"WHOA!" The store owner's face was ecstatic. "I knew it! I freaking knew it! That night when you Miss Diana brought you here and talked to you. I knew she really was crushing on you."

Diana's eyes widened. Everyone back at Luna Nova knew she had feelings for Akko and she didn't take it well. Diana's been abashed that her friends could read her like an open book; however for the Café Proprietor to be able to read her was something Diana truly hasn't prepared for.

"Awww, Diana you have a crush on me." Akko teased.

"Akko, I'm not one to talk. You also do."

"And now we're dating!" Akko raised her fists up into the air.

"As long as the shop thrives," their generous host started. "You two are free to date here as you please. But it'd be more awesome if you can advertise this place in return."

Akko blew air to her bangs. "I knew there was something you needed in return."

He snickered, "Alright then! What drinks do you two want? It's on the house!"

Akko and Diana settled on the same seat they were in months ago when Diana brought Akko here to make her warm from winter's harsh cold and bring back the spark that was lost in Akko's eyes.

"Then we'll get the usual," Diana said.

"Do you have marshmallows?"

"Yep!" the Cafe Proprietor said. "I'll put on both?"

Akko looked at Diana, hopeful; she knew the blonde couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes.

With a sigh of contentment, she agreed. "Yes please."

"Got that," he replied. "I'll be back in a minute."

The Cafe Proprietor disappeared behind a green curtain, leaving Diana and Akko all by themselves in the shop. When their gazes met, the two lovers began in a fit of giggles. It was such a hectic day where everywhere they go, there were endless streams of non-magical people looking for them or would recognize them on the spot.

When their hot drinks were delivered over to them, Akko and Diana mulled over everything, not just from earlier this day but from the moment they met until now. No one would have thought that two rivals from opposite lineage would become two hearts beating as one.

Perhaps, Professor Finnelan would not complain tonight if they arrived a little late for dinner.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And here's my idea for day 2! I mean they totally are famous witches right now so I could see this happening. Also, I decided to separate my oneshots and not compile it all because the plots are unrelated. Hope you guys like this one too!**


End file.
